


Forever Ours

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This is a prequel to "Happy Families"... just a short one shot of the moment little Lydia Kray was born into the world
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Forever Ours

Reggie tore through the streets like a madman; his polished black shoes thumping with every footstep. The phone call he had been both waiting for eagerly and yet dreading at the same time came just a few minutes before when he had been sorting some business at the club. The words were barely out of the midwife’s mouth when he slammed the receiver down and took off without explanation. The house he shared with his wife, and childhood sweetheart, Kate was only a couple of streets away and yet with every step he took, it felt further and further away. Finally, feeling as though he was on the brink of collapse, his wobbling legs reached the familiar sight of home and he let out the tense breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding.

“Oh Mr Kray,” the young midwife, a woman he vaguely recognised from around the area given that she wasn’t too dissimilar in age to him, smiled from the bottom of the staircase as he burst through the door. “I just came down to fetch your wife a drink of tea. But now you’re here you can be a dear and do it for me, can’t you?”

“No, I need to go upstairs and see my wife,” Reggie shook his head.

“Mr Kray, the delivery room is really no place for a husband,” the midwife patted his arm patronisingly. “You’d be much better out of the way.”

“I reckon that’s for me to decide, eh?”

The midwife was left visibly perturbed as Reggie pushed past her, not reacting in the slightest to the violet perfume she had worn especially nor to the way her uniform clung almost indecently to her generous sized breasts.

“Hello love,” he smiled as he stepped through the bedroom door. “How you feeling?”

“Like a baby is trying to come out of my arse,” Kate muttered, flinging her head back against the pillow in exhaustion. “And I swear I’m gonna punch that stupid slapper downstairs if she don’t stop talking to me like a five year old.”

“She’s only trying to do her job, babe,” Reggie smirked, sitting down on the bed beside her and taking her hand in his hand.

“I don’t care,” Kate scowled. “Until she’s done this herself then she can’t really stand there and lecture me on how my shouting isn’t productive. A baby has been trying to come out of me for the past four hours and if I wanna shout, I fucking well will.”

“Four hours!” Reggie exclaimed. “What the hell are you talking about? She only just phoned and told me you were in labour.”

“Yeah well that’s cos she’s a bitch,” Kate pulled a face. “Anyway, you’re here now.”

“And I aint leaving; not even for a minute,” Reggie kissed her hand in promise.

Suddenly Kate hunched over and her face contorted in agony as she let out a strangled cry. She squeezed Reggie’s hand and puffed out of her cheeks as she tried to breathe through the pain. In the end, the best she could settle for was a sort of strange humming noise.

“I swear I can feel it coming out, Reg,” she groaned, writhing around uncomfortably.

“Nonsense,” the midwife appeared with a cup of tea in hand and a few biscuit crumbs down her dress. “First labours take a lot longer than this. I’m afraid it’s just wishful thinking you’ve got there.”

“No,” Kate shook her head. “I can feel it coming out, I promise.”

“Alright,” the midwife sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes condescendingly. “Let’s just have a little look and see how far along you are, hm? Mr Kray, if you want to just step outside for a moment.”

“No,” Kate shook her head. “He’s staying. Took long enough for you to fucking get him here in the first place.”

“Mrs Kray, I’m about to perform an internal examination and I really don’t think it’s appropriate for your husband to be in here.”

“Not appropriate?” Kate frowned, biting down on her lip as she felt another wave of pain come over her. “No offence right but he’s spent plenty of time down there himself to know what it looks like. And you don’t need to look so shocked cos I know for a fact, Stacey Campion, that plenty of fellas have seen your downstairs area so I don’t know why you’re so arsed about my own husband seeing mine.”

Reggie laughed out loud at the look on the midwife’s face; he couldn’t help himself. Kate’s expression meanwhile was one of pure agony and when she gritted her teeth and began to bear down with a primal growl, the midwife’s face grew pale rather quickly.

“My apologies, Mrs Kray,” she murmured as she knelt down at the end of the bed and peered beneath the bedsheet. “You’re absolutely right. It seems your baby is most definitely very eager to meet the world.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The labour may have been quick, as first babies go, but since Kate had started pushing almost an hour ago, there was still no sign of baby Kray.

“Just another push, Kate,” the midwife urged. “Put your chin on your chest and give me one more good push.”

“You said that about ten pushes ago,” Kate complained, doing as she was told though. Another push and still no baby. “I’m done. I’m not doing this anymore because it’s not working.”

“It is working,” Reggie promised her. “You’re doing really well, babe.”

“Oh you can just fuck off, Reggie Kray,” Kate spat poisonously. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here trying to squeeze what feels like a fucking football out of me. We’re not doing this again. I mean it; I’m never ever doing this again.”

“Alright babe,” Reggie brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. “If you don’t want anymore then we’ll just have the one.”

“Oh yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” she cried. “You can tell everyone what an awful wife I am only giving you one kid. Well fuck you, just to spite you I’m gonna make sure we have more.”

“If that’s what you want, love,” he said, deciding to just go along with whatever nonsense she was spouting because she was quite clearly saying anything that came into her head.

“No, it’s not what I want,” she groaned, and the rest of her sentence was forgotten as she bared down again.

She pushed and pushed, squeezing Reggie’s hand so hard that it made his eyes water, and he had to remind himself that the pain he felt was most likely nothing in comparison to what his wife was enduring in that moment. This time though, instead of falling back onto the pillow in anguished defeat, Kate let out a cry which was swiftly followed by the midwife exclaiming that the head was born and with one more very gentle push, the baby would be out.

Reggie blinked. Everything felt so hazy; almost like a dream. Kate’s flushed face lit up with joy and pure love when the baby was placed on her chest; the tiny little girl screaming as loud as anything he had ever heard before. He had a daughter. _They_ had a daughter. And she was beautiful. It was a funny feeling, this warm fuzziness in his chest. It was similar to the way he felt when he thought about Kate but at the same time it was different. It was all encompassing and just… the most intense feeling he had ever experienced. He wanted to cry and laugh at the exact same time. Reaching out a hand, he allowed one finger to trail down the baby’s cheek in a featherlight touch.

“Can you believe she’s here?” Kate breathed, unable to tear her gaze from her newborn daughter who was crying and red faced with indignation at being born into the world. “We waited so long for you to be here, little one.”

Reggie thought back to the four miscarriages they had experienced; each one more distressing and disappointing than the last. They had waited and hoped so hard for this moment and it was finally here. Somehow it didn’t seem real but when he felt Kate placing the baby into his seemingly waiting arms, he realised it most definitely was.

“Don’t cry, you,” he cooed gently to his squealing daughter; wondering when such gentleness had become a part of him. “No more tears, my little one.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Kate gave him a wobbly smile, and Reggie bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. How was he ever going to repay her for this most precious gift? Nothing in the world seemed adequate enough to match the wealth of the tiny human he held in his arms.

“She _is_ beautiful,” Reggie agreed as his eyes traced every inch of his baby daughter. “She’s perfect, Kate, and she’s ours.”

“I know,” Kate whispered, as tears of joy continued to roll down her cheeks. “Forever.”


End file.
